


Lex Meets Jennifer Lopez

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The issue of Clark's secrets once again raises its ugly head.<br/>For CLFF Wave 20:  Pets.<br/>Thanks Keikokin for the wonderful beta.<br/>The usual disclaimers apply; I make no profit here, believe me.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Meets Jennifer Lopez

## Lex Meets Jennifer Lopez

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

"Lex, we have to save her," Clark exclaimed as he dropped a terry cloth bundle in the middle of Lex's desk scattering papers and files, shoving aside the laptop computer. 

Startled, Lex pushed back from his desk while snatching up his computer. Clark's bundle began to move then suddenly a terrible monster emerged thrashing and squawking feathers spewing everywhere. In a move so fast that Lex didn't see, Clark had the small creature clutched against his chest murmuring to it quietly. 

With all the commotion, Michael, Lex's personal assistant peeked in. "Sir, are you in need of anything?" 

Lex looked at Clark expectantly. "Well?" 

"A Vet," Clark whispered. "I hate to ask, but would you get one to come here? Jennifer broke her leg and Dad was going to kill her and have Mom fix her for Sunday dinner." 

Clark looked at Lex with the saddest expression Lex had seen since he had met him two years ago. Without hesitation Lex asked, "Who is the best?" 

"Dr. Harrington. He works with exotics besides large animals so I think he would be the best." 

"Michael, please get him on the phone." Lex turned to Clark and led him to the couch to wait. "Can I get you a Coke or some water?" 

Clark shook his head. The goose was still breathing calmly but Lex couldn't get a good look at it enclosed in Clark's large arms. He only cared about his friend and this animal meant something to Clark so he would do everything in his power to save the damn thing. 

Michael quietly entered Lex's office and handed his employer a cell phone. 

"Lex Luthor here. I have a friend with an injured goose in my living room. We believe the bird has a broken leg. Yes, that advice has been given but I want you to save this animal. I'll make it worth your while if you are here in 15 minutes." 

"I will watch for him." Michael left. 

"Thank you," Clark said, laying his head on Lex's shoulder. "I knew I could count on you. You never let me down." 

"And I hope I never do." Lex said, willing his hard on to go away. 

* * *

"The only thing to do is amputate," Dr. Harrington said grimly. "The circulation has been cut off too long and the leg is dead. She will actually do fine without it if kept out of a large flock." 

Clark was gently holding the goose down on the center island in Lex's kitchen which had been turned into an exam room. The hanging pots and pans, knife blocks, and florescent lighting were surreal reminders to Lex of many past hospital stays. He quietly left to wait in the dining room. His wait was short. 

"I can do the surgery this afternoon," Dr. Harrington said walking into the dining room. "The goose seems stable, but there are no guarantees. Birds are delicate, but I'll do my best. I would like Clark to bring the bird to the clinic. He has a real calming effect on her." 

"While I know you will do your best," Lex said, "if the bird makes a full recovery a sizeable donation will be made to your clinic." 

The Vet stiffened. "While I appreciate the offer, Mr. Luthor, I'm here to help the goose and Clark. My clinic is doing well." 

Lex inclined his head slightly as he picked up the house phone. "Bring the limo around immediately. We will follow you to the clinic, Doctor." 

* * *

Three days later Clark came bounding into the mansion searching for Lex. He scanned the rooms and found Lex upstairs. Clark whooshed into Lex's bedroom, wrapped his arms around Lex's very naked waist and hoisted him into the air. 

"Jenny is fully recovered and can come home today. The stitches will dissolve..." Clark swung Lex around before hugging him tightly. 

"Clark." Lex felt the raw passion in Clark's embrace, but his ribs were screaming and he already felt bruises forming. But he desperately did not want to ruin Clark's enthusiasm. "Clark, would you put me down please?" 

"Oh." Clark nearly dropped Lex on the floor in his embarrassment. "Did I hurt you? I was so excited about Jenny that I wanted to tell you. I couldn't wait. Oh." Only then did Clark realize that Lex was stark naked and he couldn't help his traitorous hands from softly skimming over Lex's skin. 

Lex stepped back, warmth filling his body, his cock already hard. He could see the large bulge in Clark's jeans and hear the whimper from those beautiful lips. Lex reached for his robe which lie on the bed and wrapped it around him. 

"Lex, please." Clark stood there, shaking not really understanding what had happened. "I want..." 

"So do I Clark, but not now. Not a quick fuck just because you caught me naked. You came here because you were excited about something else, not me." 

Clark's erection had wilted under Lex's stern words. He knew Lex was right, but it didn't change his feelings. He'd kept a tight grip on those feelings because of teenage fears and peer pressure to be normal. But he was beginning to understand what he felt for Lex and it was more than friendship. He wasn't normal, would never be normal and Lex seemed to like him just the way he was. 

"Lex, I," Clark stepped back and turned to leave. 

"Where are you going? Don't we have a goose to pick up?" 

Lex stepped into his closet and a moment later emerged dressed in designer khakis and a casual shirt. He glanced at Clark who was gawking. 

"What Clark? I'm not going to chance getting goose shit on my good clothes." 

Clark muffled a laugh. "We might want to take the truck. I have a large dog carrier in the back for the goose." 

"Alright, but we'll take your red truck from the garage. I'm not riding around in your father's rattle trap." Lex paused. "You're driving." 

* * *

"Clark you missed the turn-off to the farm." Lex said on the drive back. 

"I can't take Jenny back to the farm," Clark said carefully. "I thought you knew that. Dad would kill me." 

"What does he think happened to the goose?" Lex asked. He knew Jonathan Kent wasn't stupid. 

"Umm, wild dogs got her when I wasn't looking." 

"And he bought that tale? Clark, If I know you could have chased off a pack of wolves, I'm sure your dad knows it too." 

Clark glanced at Lex before returning his eyes to the road. "I think he never said anything because I didn't want to eat Jenny. I'm sure Mom had something to do with it. He never said any more about it." 

It was becoming clear. Dear Jenny couldn't return to the Kent flock if the Kents thought she was deceased. So where was she going? No! 

"Where are we taking her? To a nice petting zoo? Another farmer? A preserve?" 

Clark laughed. "No Lex, she's going to live at your place. You have a perfect pond. No predators. And she can help keep the weeds down." 

"Clark I have no weeds. That's what the gardeners are for." Lex was trying to remain calm. He never suspected the mansion's grounds as the final destination for the goose. "There will be nothing for her to eat. She'll starve." 

Clark smiled as he turned into Lex's drive. "Believe it or not, there is such a thing as goose feed. And I just happen to have a bag in Dad's truck. 

"Clark I still don't think this is a good idea," Lex said, but Clark was already out of the truck and unloading the large carrier, amid loud squawking and commotion. 

Lex decided he would have to be more firm with Clark. Another, more appropriate home could be found for the animal. He was intelligent, he just had to think about it in a business-like manner. 

Suddenly the goose was out of the carrier wobbling around on its single leg, the large webbed foot struggling for balance. For the first time Lex realized it was a white goose, heavy breasted with small wings. Large black eyes stared at him while Clark went to retrieve the feed. Lex felt like he was going to be attacked at any moment. The goose stared him down. Lex stood perfectly still. 

"Lex, what are you doing?" Clark asked setting the 100 pound bag of feed on the ground. 

"That damn goose is going to attack me." 

"She's not going to attack you." Clark tsked. He pulled the string closure on the bag of food and it came open easily. "Here offer her some food." He gave Lex a handful of mixed grain and pellets. "Don't be afraid." Clark knew that would move Lex into action. 

Lex pulled himself together. Lex Luthor was not afraid of some silly goose. He squatted down and held out his hand. Jenny still looked him in the eye but Lex stared back. He would not lose a stare down with a damn goose. Finally Jenny broke the gaze and waddled, one legged, toward Lex. He kept perfectly still. Soon his hand was being tickled as she nibbled at the grain. 

"See, she likes you," Clark said scattering a little more food on the ground and Jenny nibbled before spying the flower bed. 

"Uh-huh." Lex brushed his hands on his pants. 

Jenny practically rolled over Lex's feet to get to the flower bed lining the walkway to the front steps. She happily yanked at tiny sprouts shooting up through the mulch. 

"Fuck, she shit on my shoes!" Lex exclaimed nearly falling over backwards to reach the first step to the entrance. 

"You are actually wearing athletic shoes," Clark said innocently. "It's only one shoe and can't you put it in the washer?" 

"It is leather." As if that explained everything. "Maybe my housekeeper can clean the shoe." 

Lex looked so distraught and Clark felt everything was his fault. If only he didn't have to involve Lex in every little crisis he had. He wanted to be with Lex more and more without causing so many problems. 

"What are you thinking, Kent?" Lex stared straight through him. 

"I, I'm always bring my problems to you. Every little crisis I have. You are always here for me. I never do anything for you." 

"Do you really think I'm that upset over a dirty shoe? Don't you know me any better than that? I have dozens of pairs of athletic shoes. Though I hate to admit it, I was just freaking over having the goose here. About what if something happened to her? You might hate me. I couldn't have that. I love you Clark." 

Clark placed a knee on either side of Lex's thighs, the cement step felt rough. Carefully he caressed Lex's face with his big thumbs then tilted his jaw upward. Clark traced his tongue around Lex's sensuous lips and silently asked for entrance. A groan and a body shudder was given as permission and Clark slowly stroked Lex's tongue with his own. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's back and held him tighter as the kiss became more dizzying. Lex broke the kiss to lick long swaths up and down Clark's neck, stopping now and then to worry strongly surging pulse points. 

Lex had never heard the kind of noises he was eliciting from this boy and he didn't want them to stop Clark dropped to a sitting position on Lex's lap grinding his crotch against Lex's stomach. Clark grabbed Lex's shirt and began to rip it open. Lex had to stop this now before he was naked on the front steps. 

"Clark, we need to take this inside," Lex nuzzled Clark's cheek. 

Clark nodded and before Lex knew what had happened, he was upstairs in his bedroom with both of them stripped. Lex had goose bumps and his romantic feelings were instantly gone. He turned away from Clark. 

"What just happened?" Lex asked angrily pulling on his robe before turning back to Clark. 

Clark stared at the ground silently. His shoulders drooped and suddenly he seems inches shorter, and so much younger than his 17 years. 

Lex remained silent. He could wait this out. Clark needed to decide on his own if he was ready to talk. Lex took two bottles of water out of his bedroom mini bar and offered one to Clark. Clark declined. Lex sat in the lounge chair next to the large window and waited. 

After about ten minutes Clark knelt next to Lex's chair. He was still naked and seemed so vulnerable. Lex kept a hard face. 

"I'm an alien from the planet Krypton." Clark whispered so softly Lex wasn't sure he heard correctly. "I was sent here in 1989 by my birth parents right before my planet blew up. I have many super human abilities due to the Earth's yellow sun. And I'm supposed to conquer Earth because everyone here is weak and foolish. I'm nearly invulnerable except for the green meteors. They are pieces of Krypton and, on Earth, they make me sick and maybe could kill me." 

Lex wanted to reach out and comfort Clark, but Clark wasn't through. 

"My parents pounded it into my head to never tell anyone. Only Pete knows and that was accidental. All my life Lex... don't tell, be careful, don't touch, don't tell, they will take you away, they'll cut you up, don't tell..." 

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I forced it out of you." 

"No, I've wanted to tell you. I just kept putting it off." Clark leaned over and kissed Lex. "I love you so much, Lex. But can we not do this today?" Clark's eyes pleaded. 

"Of course." God, Clark was still so young. "Why don't we get dressed and see how Jenny is doing?" 

* * *

Three months later a large semi-trailer pulled up at the rear entrance of the Smallville Exotic and Large Animal Hospital. The driver entered through the back doors looking for Dr. Harrington. It was nearly 1 pm on Saturday afternoon and he knew the clinic would be closing soon. The doctor finally appeared and studied the forms on the driver's clipboard. 

"I didn't order any of this." Dr. Harrington said, glancing over the list. "I couldn't pay for it and even if I did, I have no place to put it." 

"I don't think that will be a problem, Doctor." A voice sounded from behind him. 

"Jonathan?" Dr. Harrington turned around to find nearly every able-bodied man in Smallville crowding his waiting room and spilling out the front doors. 

"We've been informed that there is a barn to be raised," Jonathan said. "Fit for a large animal surgical facility. We are here to build it. The lumber is waiting outside." 

"But Jonathan, you know I can't do large animal surgery here. I don't have the equipment. The large tilting tables, the X-Ray machines, the appropriate slings, the..." 

"It seems that those items are on this list, Doctor," the truck driver said. "An anonymous donor." 

"Hank, just accept it, Jonathan said. "I know how hard it is to accept what seems like charity. But damn it, the whole county needs this. We need you in a fully modern facility." The crowd nodded and sounded its approval. 

Dr. Harrington knew his neighbors were sincere. All the bright, shiny new equipment was here because of a one-legged goose. He also knew this was orchestrated by one man's love for his young friend. How could he deny that deep a love? 

* * *

"They never knew you could do physical labor like that," Clark said, stepping out of Lex's mudroom, minus most of his clothes and his filthy boots. "They think you just sit around in your office all day. No one's ever seen you do real work." 

Lex stood in his boxers and reached for Clark. "Well I hope Smallville is properly impressed. My Father would be scandalized to find out that I had helped build a barn." 

Clark felt the heat of Lex's body and heard the steady thumping of his heart. He traced a line along Lex's jaw with his hot wet tongue. Lex's cock made moves of its own and Clark pressed his hand against it, feeling its length. Lex moaned and his head fell back exposing a pale slim throat. Clark tongued along the base of Lex's neck pale skin before engulfing his mouth. When their tongues met, shocks shot through Clark's body from the tip of his head to the end of his toes. His cock throbbed painfully and thrust against Lex's hip. 

"Lex, gonna come," Clark moaned as he continued to grind into Lex, the friction too much. Sweet cream spilled down Lex's thigh. "God, Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean." Clark slumped slightly. 

Lex knew he had to get Clark upstairs for damage control. Fuck! He knew Clark needed a quick release, but Lex wanted to go slower. Look. Savor. Indulge. Give the boy a beautiful first time. That would still happen. 

"Let's continue this in my bedroom," Lex whispered. He disentangled himself and led Clark through the kitchen. 

"Lex, I need you," Clark whined, sporting a new erection followed at Lex's heels. 

"I know, just take us down the hall Clark." Lex said, wrapping his legs around Clark's hips as the boy picked him up. 

Clark super sped them to Lex's bedroom. After Clark slowly lowered Lex so he could stand, Lex shed his boxers and pushed Clark back onto the bed. Clark twitched with lust while he worked his own cock. A desperate keening spilled out of his open mouth. He closed his eyes tightly. 

"No," Lex said, pulling Clark's hands away. 

Lex straddled Clark's hips, his own cock jutting out between their bodies, leaking pre-come. Clark cried out in frustration over his own straining cock. Lex swiped his fingers around the head of his own cock and pressed them against Clark's lips. Clark sucked each finger until Lex thought the skin was going to slide off. 

"God Lex, so good, please. More. Anything." 

Lex latched onto one of Clark's nipples and began to suckle and pull at it with his teeth. Clark lurched to one side and Lex moved his attentions to the other nub. Lex began to gently stroke the inside of Clark's thighs, spreading them wide. 

"Lex, fuck..." Clark tried to move toward Lex's tongue, but pale hands pressed him back. 

Lex stabbed at Clark's navel with his tongue and he swirled crisp pubic hair with his fingers. A sweet pearl of pre-come was about to drop from the slit of Clark's cock and Lex caught it on the tip of his tongue. With that brief touch Clark tried to thrust up into Lex's mouth, but Lex moved down and sucked one heavy ball into his mouth instead. Clark's eyes rolled back in his head. 

Fingers slipped into Clark's mouth and he drooled on them. Lex pulled them out dripping and tapped Clark's hip with his other hand. Clark raised up and Lex slipped two fingers deep inside. 

"Leeeexxx." Clark spasmed and ropes of creamy come streamed onto his stomach and chest. 

Lex smiled. Clark was just as heavenly as his fantasies foretold. He sucked the head of Clark's cock into his mouth, and he finger-fucked his friend mercilessly. The foreskin of Clark's cock was still fully retracted and Lex tongued the slit slurping him dry. 

Clark looked down just as Lex swallowed his entire length, and with his other hand, pressed a finger against his prostate. Hard again, Clark called out his name and arched up off the bed. Lex knew Clark wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. The wonder of young alien virgins. 

"Come for me, Clark," Lex whispered as he pulled off Clark's cock. He was so beautiful. 

"Not 'til you're inside me..." Clark moaned, his eyes were dilated so wide they were nearly black and Lex bent down to devour his mouth. Lex reached for his night stand drawer and Clark ran his tongue over his lips. Lex slathered his cock with the lubricant. 

"Relax, Clark." Lex said, pulling back. 

"Now, Lex. Don't tease!" 

Lex positioned his weeping cock at Clark's dark entrance, gently pushed, and was caught in such a tight, wet vise-like grip that he thought he would lose it right there. Nothing could have prepared him for this. His cock throbbed, demanding to move. Lex pulled out slightly and slowly pushed back in...tears from a grimace running down his face. 

"Harder," Clark moaned as he ran his hands down Lex's chest, skimming his nipples. 

Lex shivered. Harder? Shit! Lex was afraid his dick was going to be squeezed off. But the pain slowly faded. He panted and pulled out further and pushed in again. This time Clark began to relax and Lex was able to build into a steady rhythm. 

"Fuck, Clark, so good. So goddamn tight." Lex reached down with one hand and began to stroke Clark. "Now... come, Clark. For me." 

Lex drove into Clark's tight sheath again and again changing his angle to hit that electric pleasure spot, finally driving his lover over the edge. His body arched and his cock poured more come over Lex's hand. 

As Clark's tight channel spasmed, Lex came hard and he continued to glide over that beautiful ass until Clark finally stilled, limbs wrapped around Lex. Lex gently disentangled himself and pulled out and was instantly gathered up into strong arms. 

"That was, well, incredible." Clark said sleepily. 

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Clark." Lex kissed him deeply. 

They fell asleep together. 

* * *

The small pond was not particularly attractive but had a state of the art non-chemical filtration system. The landscaping was downright plain. The walkways were ordinary cement slabs and the lawn was never treated with bug or weed control. Weeds that shot up in the gardens or around the rocks were left for the resident. 

A beautiful wrought iron fence enclosed the entire four acres which ended a short distance from the mansion's side entrance. Just inside the fence was a small bungalow resembling the Master's grand manor, designer feed troughs and a bronze fountain which doubled as a waterer and shower. The sign on the gate said "Home of Jennifer Lopez." 

The Lord of the manor stepped out into crisp morning air dressed in his business suit and a pair of well-worn, fuzzy, purple, ankle-high slippers. He carried a container of goose food. 


End file.
